Heliogabalus
Heliogabalus is a warship in Final Fantasy Dimensions. It's the Avalon's ultimate weapon and Argy was supposed to be its heart. While not being operated, it's docked in a secret location under Fabrica Cave. Story Chapter 3 The Warriors of Light discover Heliogabalus when they explore Fabrica Cave. Sol assume that this is a warship due to its size. The team then decide to bring down the warship. The doors to access further into the warship are blocked so Sol bashes one, thus triggering the alarm. The Warriors are attacked by some soldiers but they manage to defeat them. Going through many floors and mechanical systems, they finally made it to the Engine Room. Cid and Dr. Lugae are inside it. Cid tells Dr. Lugae that somebody is coming and he will be reunited with his daughter soon. The warriors, along with Argy, enter the room. Dr. Lugae calls Argy but she doesn't recognize him. Cid then reveals to everyone that Sarah is the second princess of Burtgang. Cid then takes control of Argy. Argy then mindlessly fights the Warriors, but manages to regain consciousness and becomes unaffected by Cid's controls. Argy attacks Cid, who realizes that Argy has developed feelings. Then he actives Argy-2 to attack the team. Argy and her counterpart clash, but Argy-2 gains the advantage. The team, along with Argy, then attack and defeat Argy-2. Cid manages to escape during the fight. Argy is badly damaged. She then recognizes Dr. Lugae as her father and thanks Sol and Sarah for bringing her back to him. Argy's soul then appears as a yellow light, turns into a crystal and give the Warriors Memorist power. The ships then becomes malfunction and readies to explode. They escape to a secret passage which leads to a battleship. Dr. Lugae tells them that the airship Heliogabalus is Avalon's ultimate weapon with Argy being its heart. Since Cid has already made a copy of Argy, the Heliogabalus will be deployed shortly. After the conversation, they set sail to Berth. Sarah has a small flashback, when the emperor orders his soldiers to protect her. They dock at Berth and Dr. Lugae says that he will be leaving shortly as the empire has probably started searching for this battleship. Chapter 4 While the Warriors of Light are talking to Sophia, Mysidia is attacked by the Heliogabalus. Dr. Lugae suggests them to make their way to the back of the warship and infiltrate the engine room. They use Dr. Lugae's airship and drop down to the aft side of Heliogabalus's deck. Dr. Lugae contacts them and tells them to head north through a door to enter the warship. As they make their way to the engine room, a solder spots them and trigger the alarm. After dealing with the enemies, they come to an iron gate. Dusk contacts Dr. Lugae for password and they move forward. Another solder spots them and they have to deal with a machine. They encounter another gate and Dr. Lugae helps them open it. Continue forward, they encounter the third gate. Dr. Lugae breaks the password but the gate is ambushed by three androids. However, Argy talks to the androids through the whisperweed and persuades them that the warriors are friend. The warriors leave the whisperweed there for Argy to talk to the androids while they keep moving. They encounter Vata, who challenges them again and gets defeated. They head for the Engine Room, where Shango appears and challenges them. They are merely defeated until the entire warship suddenly bursts out in flame. Dusk mysteriously tells Shango that they are just decoys. He disappears shortly and the warriors make it to a Life Raft. Cid orders several Argy's clones to strike the warriors but they refuse to do so as they consider them friends. Cid reluctantly allow the warriors to take control of the Life Raft, which is found to have malfunctioned and cannot start. The warriors head to Heliogabalus's deck while Cid stays behind with the androids. Dr. Lugae's ship approaches the Heliogabalus to pick the warriors up but it cannot get close enough. Vata appears and mocks them that is time they are really brain burnout. He then changes to a Dragoon and jump very high, reaching the other ship. The warriors do the same but Sarah falls off Dr. Lugae's ship in the process. However, Barbara and her dragon come right on time to save her. Vata, who has become a traitor, disappears again while Barbara goes back to Dragon Roost. The team head back to Mysidia. Shops Shops are opened by a Moogle in Chapter 4. |valign="top"| Weapons |} Armor |valign="top"| Black Magic |} The inn charges 400 gil per stay. Treasure |valign="top"| Chapter 4 |} Enemies ;Chapter 3 *Archmage *Repairer *Storm Trooper *Sky Shooter *Sentry *Iron Fist *Swordmaster *Noble Lancer *Gevaudan *Weresoldier X *Proto Armor *Demitiger *Argy (Boss) *Argy-2 (Boss) ;Chapter 4 *Courier *Trooper *Gustav *Terminator *Geo Armament *Vata (Boss) *Shango (Boss) Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Airships